All of me
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Era o fim deles, ou pelos menos seria! Mas eles eram deuses e tinham uma palavra a dizer! O amor vence tudo? Será que eles conseguem?


All of me loves all of you

"All of me" by Jonh Legend

Zeus & Hera

Percy Jackson and the Olympian

**Espero que gostem, já faz muit tempo que não posto nada, mas deu me a inspiração e volteiiiiii! A madrinha Afrodite não se cansa deste textinhos românticos! **

What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding  
I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me  
But I'll be alright

A noite ia alta no céu quando Zeus viu o olímpio ao longe, não vi a família fazia já bastante tempo, não conseguia, desde de aquela fatídica noite, desde daquela última discussão, ele não conseguia, foi desde daquela noite em que o amor deles tinha acabado, desde que ela acabou com tudo! Como aguentará! Hera aguentará mais do que qualquer uma deveria e poderia aguentar! Foram éones ao seu lado, sofrendo mais do que sorrindo, chorando mais do que amando, foram tempos tão difíceis e ela sempre ali ao seu lado, como sua rainha, como sua mulher mais sobretudo como o seu apoio nas noites em que não conseguia dormia, naquelas noites em que não sabia mais o que fazer, que mais planos fazer, contra o que lutar, ela sempre ali estivera ao seu, ajudando-o, amando-o, acreditando nele mais do que deveria e mais do que qualquer um acrreditava, antes mesmo do casamento de ambos, ela sempre estivera ali ao seu lado. Mas ele puxará demais, puxará demasiado aquela corda, que ela deixou romper porque já não conseguirá mais aguentar!

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind Entro em "casa", naquele templo vazio, desprovido de vida, ela já não estaria mais no quarto deles, aquele doce aroma de rosas e jasmim já não pairava no ar, o aroma dela já não o fazia parar e inspirar forte, eram estas pequenas "grandes" coisas que o fazia sorrir, como aquele beijo no café da manhã, como quando ela entrelaçava a mão dela na dele, enquanto passeavam pelo Olímpio, era aquele sorriso resplandecente dela quando ele acordava, sentia falta do beijo dela, do abraço dela, das noites com ela, agora tudo estava vazio, agora tudo estava frio, sem amor, sem calor, sem ela...

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you oh

Amava a demais, mas fora estúpido e deixará partir! Ele tinha-a destruído, tinha mandando para aquela profunda tristeza que a fizera ficará fria, altiva, dura, e sobretudo insensível, tornar-se numa deusa que ele não conhecia mais! E de quem era a culpa, toda dele. Todo e só dele! Mas aquela última vez fora a gota de água para ela. Aquela traição, aquela noite que ele passou com a miúda loira de quem ele já nem o nome se lembrava, valerá-lhe o fim do amor da vida dele, o fim do seu casamento! O fim de um sonho, o fim de um grande amor, o fim do que o mundo conheçeu como um grande e impenetrável amor! O silêncio reinava naquele templo, como que o castigando pelo seu sofrimento, pelo amor que perderá!

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down  
I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing  
It's ringing, in my head for you

Estaria sozinho, e pela primeira vez não queria mais ninguém que não ela, mais ninguém, preferia a sua solidão a uma qualquer vulgar companhia, apenas a queria ela. Entrou na quarto deles, no majestoso quarto dele, e cada pormenor gritava o nome da deusa do casamento, cada pequeno detalhe era dela, e era dolorosamente penoso para ele. Cada momento, cada minuto de silêncio era tão penoso, tão gritante, que ele preferia estar no Tarturus, aquilo era doloroso, só a queria a ela, e a verdade que os mortais sempre dizia não podia ser mais real peara ele "só damos o verdadeiro valor depois de perdemos!" Ele sentia-se vazio, só, triste e sem rumo! Tinha de recupera-la mais não a encontrará, percorrerá os sete mundos, atravessará os mares e nada, Hera desaparecerá e o seu coração também, a cada pista falsa a cada beco sem saída. O seu coração caí ainda mais! Destruía-se ainda mais! Deitou-se na cama e pela primeira vez na sua eterna e longa vida, uma lágrima de âmbar escorreu do seu rosto! E rolou pelo chão numa perfeita bolinha que fez o som ecoar pelo quarto vazio. Rapidamente o rei dos deuses adormeceu e morpheu pareceu não lhe dar descanso porque até mesmo nos seus sonhos ela era uma constante visão.

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Ainda era de madrugava e Artemisa não tinha levantado a lua para Apollo pôr o sol a brilhar no céu, quando o Zeus acordou, e olímpio estava deserto, os deuses ainda dormia, pelo menos a maioria, mas ele estava determinado que não passaria ali tanto tempo, estava esquecendo os deveres dele como deus, como rei. "Zeus!" A voz dela, aquela voz. Ele parou, como se ainda estivesse a sonhar. Era a voz, aquele que o atormentava nos sonhos, aquele que o enfeitiçava docemente e tão completamente. Ele virou-se e pela primeira vez em tanto tempos, em demasiado tempo, viu. Os cabelos castanhos tinham perdido o brilho, estava tão magra e cansada, mas tinha aquela força, aquela determinação, ela era Hera, a rainha dos deuses, ela era Hera. "Hera!" Ele disse num fio de voz, como se ela se tratasse de uma miragem "Eu..." "Eu sei Zeus, eu sei..." E só naquele momento ela percebeu a barriga saliente dela, grávida... Ela pousou a mão sobre a barriga e percebeu o olhar dele.

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
Give me all of you

Ela possivelmente tinha encontrado alguém que a fizesse feliz como ele nunca fora capaz, ela estava grávida e ele sentiu um enorme e pesado sentimento de culpa e de tristeza percorre-lo como se o mundo estivesse a fugir dos pés dele. E aquele sentimento, de perda tão definitiva estava a queimá-lo por dentro! Como que destruindo cada parte dele, como mando-o numa infinita espiral de dor. Era o fim, e ele sabia bem. "Zeus eu preciso de falar contigo!" Ela começou mas ele disse rapidamente. "Não tens de me dar explicações Hera, espero que sejas feliz como tanto mereces, espero que ele te faça feliz como eu nunca foi capaz, porque tu mereces, mereces tanto, e eu foi um idiota por nunca ter percebido isso. Foi um completo idiota porque mesmo sabendo que te amava, achei que nunca te ia perder por mais asneiras que fizesse e como errado eu estava, neste últimos tempos, sem ti, foram os mais difíceis, sentia-me sem rumo, como se o meu equilíbrio tivesse desaparecido! O meu amor por ti é eterno e tu sabes bem, sabes que apesar de tudo sempre te amei, mas como bem disseste por mais amor que houvesse entre nós sempre foi um completa idiota, trai-te e e fizeste tanto mal, meu amor, perdoa-me por isso. Perdoa me por tudo, e sê feliz, tens a minha benção e diz-lhe para te amar para sempre, porque és única e eu não fui capaz mas que espero que ele o seja."

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

Ele acabou o discurso com os olhos no chão, as lágrimas delas escorriam livremente pelo rosto, nunca, em éones, ela ouviu dizer aquilo, não era simplesmente um pedido de desculpa era o coração dele a falar. Hera tinha a noção que ele não sabia de nada, não tinha como saber se só ela é que sabia. Ele virou costas p, mas não sem antes lhe dar um beijo terno no rosto, sussurrando-lhe um "sê feliz". As lágrimas delas não paravam de rolar, e no momento em que os lábios dele lhe tocou o rosto ela não pode evitar e virar o rosto dela também p, colando os lábios, num beijo que ela tanto desejava. E ele não pode evitar, sentiu o doce sabor dela, aquele doce e meigo sabor que tanto desejava. As mãos dele repousavam na cintura dela trazendo-a para mais perto, do que era fisicamente possível, as dela tocava o seu cabelos, enrolando os dedos nos fios de cabelos dele, sentido-o perto ele si, amando-o ainda mais... Os segundos que o beijo durou pareceram minutos, era completos assim e sabiam no tão bem! Tocaram o rosto de ambos, no fim do beijo, normalizando as respirações, as tretas do dois ainda encostadas um ao outro, as mãos delas no rosto de dele, sentido a barba mal feita, tinha o rosto cansado, mas agora um enorme sorriso no rosto, ela também tinha os olhos cansados, o doce olhar dela estava agora cansado, noites mal dormidas e demasiados problemas deixavam na assim! Mas aos olhos dela ela era linda, deslumbrante, absolutamente bela. "Eu amo-te tanto!" Disse ele "Desejo-te o melhor do mundo, meu amor" E quando ele se afastou e ela disse "É melhor dizeres isso a tu próprio, porque tu és e sempre serás o grande amor da minha vida!"

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

Ele não disse nada, não compreendia como é que ela lhe estava a dizer aquilo e ela podia perceber perfeitamente que ele estava confuso. Caminhou até ele e pegou na sua mão, pondo-a sobre o ventre. "Vamos ter um bebé" disse lhe sorrindo "Tentei encontrar-te e falar contigo, mas tinhas partido numa viagem, pensei sinceramente que tinhas ido atrás de uma qualquer mortal, mais quando te vi, percorrendo os sete mundos a minha procura, eu nunca pensei..." "Eu amo-te Hera, mas que tudo e que qualquer outra coisa! Eu amo-te! Nunca te esqueças". E beijaram-se novamente, deste vez com mais fervor, como mais amor! Ele amavam-se cada vez mais e isso era inegável. A noite acabou tarde, já como o sol que raiava no céu azul, tão azul como a muito não estava, Zeus estava de bom humor, e como estava, Hera ainda dormia, e ele não podia acreditar na sorte que tinha, a sua mulher estava de volta, estava deitada ao seu lado, dormindo, ele ia ser pai, pai de um bebé com ela, nem lhe perguntará se seria uma menina ou um menino. Certo era que eles iam ser felizes, e ele tinha aprendido a lição, nunca mais a ia perder, custasse o que custasse.

I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you oh

Notas: Reviews!

FIMMMMMM!


End file.
